Breathe Into Me
by JulietDreamer
Summary: Complications follow when he finds out about her little secret... Brago x Sherry ONESHOT songifc


Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form or it would be called Hyde Bell instead. I do not own Brago or Sherry, and I certainly do not own the song.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

Lately, Sherry's been acting different. At first, I thought it was because of the struggle with Zophis and Koko. That, I found out, wasn't it at all when we got Koko back. Then, there was confusion. I _hate_ nothing more than being confused, but when I found out what was bugging her, I wish I was still confused.

That day was the day I slowly began to feel… different. Of course, Sherry doesn't know I know her little secret, but a tingly feeling bubbles deep inside my stomach when we become closer. Like, for example, when we walk together. I can't stop thinking about her. It's annoying, even though I don't show its bugging me slightly, too.

Now, Sherry and I were in the middle of a fight against this pretty strong mamodo, and her stupid, ignorant partner. I can feel this… feeling of great power radiating off of her, but her human was not so bright as how to use her spells: a great advantage for me and Sherry.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

Sherry stood back; yelling off my lower-class spells as I unleashed my power upon the two. Surprisingly, the human made a counter attack… maybe this could be fun. I barely was wounded during this battle, while the opponents had survived every attack of mine. Now, I wanted Sherry to spout off my stronger spells, to see how long they last. I wanted this to be quick, so I can stay thinking about Sherry… Wait, no, so I can train.

I focused on the two enemies, awaiting a spell from Sherry. The instant I heard her yell "reis", I blasted my ball of purple gravity. An uneasy feeling settled in my senses. These two were not alone. There was someone else here—someone else with a mamodo.

"Reis!" My master yelled. As I made the spell, I heard Sherry's yelp of surprise. Blocking an attack of the girl mamodo, I looked over at Sherry. She had been ambushed by two mamodo. They looked weak, so I gave her the fight. Sherry didn't need my help right now, although, I felt a stabbing pain of sadness when I saw the red liquid oozing through her light purple dress she wore today.

I heard my opponent's spell, and I readied myself for it. Underestimating the power, I was knocked to the ground, onto my back. A frustrated growl emitted through my teeth. How could I have been so stupid? I was too distracted with the thought of her fighting by herself, that I lost focus. I needed more training.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

"Gigano reis!" Sherry yelled, full of energy. I casted the spell aiming for the human instead this time, fooling the mamodo. They were stupid, after all. I was glad to see that Sherry had beaten the week mamado, and held both of their books with mine. I saw her bleeding badly, though, and I began to worry about her. She seemed pretty wounded, but she was filled with the spirit to fight. Using one of my weaker attacks, we finished the enemy off by aiming for their book this time.

After that was done and over with, I turned to Sherry, not showing my concern for her, my feelings I've felt since I found out her dirty little secret. "Let's go, Sherry." I told her, walking past her, not looking at her. I made a few steps away from her, when I noticed she wasn't fallowing. "Sherry." I demanded. Not getting an answer, but a grunt of pain from her, I turned towards her slightly. Sherry was clutching the side of her that was bleeding. "Sherry?"

"I'm sorry, Brago." Sherry apologized, looking at me after a while. "I guess it's a little deeper than I thought…" She added, standing straight to walk towards me. I could see something was definitely wrong. I snared in annoyance as I picked her up and set her under a tree. I didn't need a weak human to tag alongside me unintended.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you_

I had ripped off a piece of her dress. I didn't care if she didn't like it or not, I wanted know what the wound was like. Looking over the wound, I could definitely see it was deep… very deep. It was right under her rib, a corner of it curving upwards, showing a little of her rib bone. It was bleeding a lot more than what I saw through the dress, but it also has other liquids dripping from the wound.

_I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

"Does it… look bad, Brago?" Sherry asked, looking painfully up at me. I wanted to lie, but I couldn't find the words to say anything, so I shook my head. She was a little paler than a few moments ago, but that was because she was losing her blood quickly. I ripped off the bottom of her dress to use as a bandage until we got to her mansion, but when I tried to pick her up, she seemed more in pain. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. After all, she had ignored the pain for the sake of winning the fight. She was committed to making me king.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me_

Frustrated at the thought of Sherry losing too much blood, I growled towards the last place the mamodo were. I felt a deep hatred towards them. When I looked back at Sherry, I saw how pale and lifeless she was becoming. I couldn't see myself, but I think I at least held a little sorrow in my eyes. Just a little. I couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get somewhere. Picking her up, I ran as fast as I could towards town. I kept telling myself she'll be ok…

_I still need you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe into me_

"Bra..Brago…" Sherry muttered, dizzily. She lost too much blood, I knew it was true, but I wished not. A stabbing pain of guilt and unease filled my chest.

"Shh, Sherry. We're almost there." I spoke in my cold voice. I didn't want her to know how painfully I was going through this. I hated her. I hate her so much… When I found out her secret, It started in me, too. Now she was dying… I hate her!

"Brago… I know… I know…" Sherry pressed on, ignoring my words. She continued, "I won't make it… So, I want you to know…"

"Shut up." I growled coldly, having to stop. Even if I did get somewhere, she'd be dead by the time they did anything. Her body was shivering from the cold, even though it was hot. Her body didn't provide her warmth anymore. I used my cape as a blanket for her, looking down at her, "I know what you want to say, Sherry…"

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
Falling, falling, falling faster_

"Good," I heard her weak, cracking voice. I knew if I were even a bit human, I'd be crying right now. But no tears came, which pained my chest even more. Sherry was dying and there wasn't anything I could do about it—not even cry… Everything I had desired was disappearing. Becoming the king; and Sherry. "I want to tell…you. Brago… I love you…" She spoke softly, slowly letting her eyes drift shut. Her body was shivering and jerking now, but I couldn't watch her. I was watching her eyes until they shut.

I knew seconds later she was dead. I was stunned, alone. What was to become of myself, now? The only one I had felt these… feelings for was gone. Bending over, I whispered in her cold, dead ear.

"I loved you too, Sherry…"

Breathe into me

Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe!!


End file.
